


One summer morning

by hereticpop



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticpop/pseuds/hereticpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nakai's 39th birthday celebrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One summer morning

**Author's Note:**

> for [JE anon kink meme](http://je-anonficmeme.livejournal.com/1043.html)

Nakai wakes up and it’s all wrong and it’s not what he planned to wake up to at all. Because, okay, there was Kimura at his flat last night and they were talking and Kimura raised this matter of, Don’t you think you should sleep with a man at least once before you turn forty? And maybe Nakai had had one too many beers, but he got talked into it _a little bit_ and by the time he was saying, “Wait, but it’s still a year before I turn forty,” he was already pantless and Kimura’s nose was nudging his navel and Nakai thought it should make him feel uncomfortable to have his very own private navel nudged by Kimura, but it was anything but, and so he decided to go with it. He couldn’t exactly say he regretted it (Kimura made sure he wouldn’t), but still, Nakai expected to wake up alone and write it all off as a weird dream and pretend nothing ever happened (until next time, maybe). But now he kicks away Kimura’s leg and his plan is destroyed by Kimura’s loud snoring and Kimura is lying with his head off the pillow and his mouth open and Nakai wonders how many people have ever woken up to this view and raised an eyebrow in a very _I-can’t-believe-I-was-screaming-your-name-last-night_ way. Not that Nakai was screaming anything. Nakai doesn’t scream. Endofuckingstory.

It’s all really depressing and, after all, it’s his birthday today, which is a damn depressing day by definition and he doesn’t feel like lifting the weight of this despair, this bone-piercing, paralysing sorrow, the never-ending weltschmerz of this morning, so he turns onto the other side. And falls back into sleep. Hoping that he’ll just wake up tomorrow.

He wakes up half an hour later to a camera pointed right at his face, like a black hole of doom, it’s staring at him. Nakai stares back, half-aware of the stupid expression he is wearing, and before he can start to panic, a voice almost makes his brain break.

“O~ ha~!”

Nakai’s hazy gaze follows up to see that the camera is attached to Tsuyoshi’s arm. Or Tsuyoshi is attached to the camera, it’s no difference anyway. And, because it’s the worst day of the year and you can’t have one motherfucking idiot without the other, standing behind Tsuyoshi like a proper puppet master is Shingo. In drag. But of course. Smiling wider than any human being should ever be capable of.

And the nightmare has barely begun.

“Sorry, Nakai-kun, we were going to make breakfast, but we can’t find food.”

There is a couple of things Nakai would like to question here, like: how did those two come in?, what were they thinking, going to make breakfast? and why is Shingo so fond of women’s clothing? But in the face of being recorded as well as outnumbered, he chooses the noble way out of it, namely to retreat under the sheets. As he is pulling the pillow onto his head, he can faintly hear Shingo’s annoying voice, calling, “Come on, Nakai-kun, together now: o-ha!”

Nakai wants to die.

The pillow is suddenly wrenched out of his grip and there is a distinct sound of something big and soft hitting something big and soft and Shingo says, “Ouch.”

“Shut your cocksucking mouth, will ya? It’s six a.m.” Kimura says and Nakai wants to tell him _now, look who’s talking_ , but he needs Kimura on his side, so he doesn’t say anything. He is disappointed when it seems that Kimura thinks it’s settled like this, turns his back on them and goes back to sleep.

Then Nakai watches in morbid fascination as Shingo pushes Tsuyoshi, chanting _Tsuyopon, Tsuyopon_ in an ominous whisper, to make him film a close-up of Kimura’s face. Is Kusanagi Tsuyoshi going to die today or not?

“Nakai-kun,” Shingo calls him again.

Nakai gives up, sort of, and turns to him.

“What?”

“Where’s the food? There’s only a can of beer and some unidentifiable thing in the fridge. I’m not making breakfast from beer and ...things.”

“Then I guess you’re not making breakfast,” Nakai shrugs and falls back onto the mattress, squeezing his eyes shut so that everything – mostly his band mates, though – can disappear once he opens them again.

“It’s good we called Goro-chan then.”

There is some rustle and movement and strangled human noises coming from the other side of the bed and it takes Nakai a while to realise what Shingo just said.

“Wait, you mean Goro as in Inagaki Goro? You mean he is coming here too?”

Only silence answers him and he is sure Shingo is looking at him as if Nakai were the crazy one, but he refuses to open his eyes just yet. Because this is all wrong and it’s not what he planned to wake up to at all and contrary to what he tries to convey on TV, he doesn’t mind these guys, generally, maybe he even kind of likes them, sometimes. But right now he just wants them to disappear off the face of the earth, he wants to kind of like them from a safe distance and he definitely _doesn’t want_ Goro coming over.

Alternatively, he still wants to die.

Some shuffling and footsteps give him a sudden streak of hope and he even dares breathe with some relief when doors are opened and shut, but judging from following noises, the party has moved no further than his kitchen (where Shingo is going to find coffee any moment now). That is still an improvement Nakai is thankful for, as he opens his eyes and is blessed with a view of Kimura getting out of bed and it’s all Kimura, uncontaminated by things like clothes or similarly unnecessary items, and Nakai remembers last night and he lets out a small sigh.

“I can’t really sleep when those two are plotting something,” Kimura shrugs. “What do we do now?”

“You can start by putting some pants on,” Nakai says and he doesn’t care that Kimura puts on Nakai’s old sweatpants that he finds on the floor, because all he wants is to go back to sleep and wake up tomorrow.

We don’t always get what we want, though. Sometimes we get so much more, and it’s just one of those days.

When he enters the kitchen, Nakai thinks maybe it’s not his kitchen at all. It looks like SMAP kitchen, with Shingo, still in a dress, frying _something_ on the pan with admirable determination, Tsuyoshi filming it over his shoulder, topless Kimura sipping coffee at the table, and Goro. And a huge birthday cake.

“What the hell?” Nakai asks as Tsuyoshi turns around with the camera to film his face.

“Hello, Nakai-kun,” Goro says. “Happy birthday.” Kimura shoots him a weird look, to which Goro remains perfectly oblivious.

The cake takes up one third of the table and there is a drawing of, Nakai assumes, Nakai on it and a misspelled _Happy Birhtday_ but he doesn’t notice (because when Shingo asked, “How do you write ‘birthday’?”, Tsuyoshi said, “Just write it with love,” and so Shingo did).

“So, uhm, what exactly are you guys doing here?” Nakai asks as he leans against the table and, quite against himself, he dips a finger in the cake and tastes it.

“We’re celebrating... oi, don’t ruin it!” Count on Kimura to scold the birthday boy for eating his own cake.

“Wait till the breakfast is done, it won’t take long,” Shingo adds.

“Goro-chan brought some _edible_ food, so it’s fine,” Tsuyoshi explains, seeing the doubtful look on Nakai’s face. Nakai turns to Goro, expecting him to say something too.

“Happy birthday,” Goro repeats.

They just look at each other.

Nakai isn’t sure if it’s him or the atmosphere in the kitchen turns somewhat less festive all of a sudden.

“What is going on here?” Kimura gets up and walks over to Nakai and tries staring down at him, but Nakai doesn’t tear his eyes away from Goro, even as he addresses Kimura.

“You never let me tell you last night, but I’d had _some_ experience with men before.”

“What, you mean Goro?” Kimura asks at the same time as Goro asks,

“Wait, what happened last night?” and he seems really confused and Tsuyoshi and Shingo suddenly pretend they’re not there and Nakai loses it.

He turns sharply to Kimura and tries to grab him by the shirt, the move so automatic, he makes it before his brain registers that there’s no shirt to grab on and he ends up punching Kimura on the chest. His hand slips down and it surprises him so his other hand clutches the table for balance – and ends up _smack!_ in the middle of the cake.

The room freezes.

“Shit. Great. See what you did? Thanks for your efforts, all of you,” and he doesn’t sound thankful at all, “but could you go home already?”

“There’s a couple of things we need to make clear first...” Kimura starts, but Nakai is sick of him right now.

“I am not fucking making anything clear. You can be decent for once and put your clothes on and get the fuck out. All of you can get the fuck—” Kimura lunges at him and Nakai isn’t sure what he is trying to do, but he dodges and slips under Kimura’s arm, which only gets his other hand covered in cake as he holds on to the table not to fall down and without thinking, he smears the cake all over Kimura’s face and chest.

Kimura pauses, taken by surprise and then gives Nakai a wide-eye stare of white-hot fury and with a growled, “You motherfucking....”, he takes a fistful of the cake and attacks Nakai with it. They keep pushing and shoving each other against the table and Goro unexpectedly appears trying to do god knows what and Shingo calls, “Tsuyopon, you have to record it all!” and something is sizzling on the frying pan and the cake is beyond ruin.

They stop when Goro slips and lands with his butt on the floor.

Kimura looks down at his caked-covered self and then at the equally cake-covered Nakai and pretends to be disgusted.

“How old are you?” he complains.

“Thirty-fucking-nine,” Nakai says. They both grin.

“At least my hair is okay,” Goro randomly announces and just then Nakai brushes the abundance of cake from around his ear and drops it on Goro’s head.

He thinks it’s going to be fine now and they will laugh, but then Kimura goes and asks, “Shingo, can we do some tasting before breakfast?”

“Sure, just leave something for us,” Shingo says but Kimura is already all over Nakai and licking up his neck. Nakai’s instinctive reaction is to slap his face away, but the chemical reactions in his body tell him that Kimura’s lips and tongue on his neck is actually a good thing and well. Nakai can’t agree more.

“Delicious,” Kimura murmurs and Nakai isn’t sure what that is about, because Kimura’s licked away all the cake already and is just kissing his neck now, but it’s not like it really matters.

“Can I...?” he hears Goro from down below and he wordlessly reaches with his hand and pulls Goro up onto his feet. Kimura, without stopping what he is doing, moves slightly behind Nakai to make room.

“Look, I...” Nakai starts as he is facing Goro now, although it is a challenge to keep his eyes open and to talk when Kimura’s fingers are sliding under his shirt.

“It’s alright,” Goro says and kisses him.

There is something still dream-like about all of this, with the sweet smell of cake and the sweet taste of it melting between his and Goro’s lips and the, albeit sticky, warmness of Kimura behind him that lets him lean back comfortably and Nakai isn’t even sure if he is standing on his feet anymore. Goro seems to be kissing him with more determination than _the last time they kissed_ , or it’s just that Nakai sees it differently now and the nervous edge is gone. He lets himself go and kisses back as good as he gets, swiping his tongue at the drops of cream on Goro’s lower lip and then inside his mouth. Kimura has pushed Nakai’s shirt halfway up, and with one arm wrapped around his chest, his other is slipping down, down, his fingers stroking Nakai’s stomach and hooking on the waistband of his pants. Nakai shivers with anticipation, but Kimura’s hand never goes there, and Nakai doesn’t have time to regret that anyway, because Goro is now licking the cake off his jaw and all Nakai wants to do is tangle his hand in Goro’s poodle hair and tug at it hard. He’s about to do just that, when Goro runs his fingers down his spine and stops to draw circles at the small of his back and it distracts Nakai so much he almost moans, but then something distracts him even more.

He sniffs the air.

“Something’s burning,” he says.

“I’m glad we make you hot, but...” Kimura starts, then looks up and finds a rather disturbing picture by the kitchen stove. Shingo has his hands down Tsuyoshi’s pants as they are both watching them, quite mesmerised, and Tsuyoshi still has the camera pointed their way.

“Are you stupid? Stop recording this!” he shouts.

“Shingo, the pan!” Nakai shouts at the same time and they both jump forward, leaving confused Goro alone. Shingo remembers the supposed breakfast, but it’s burnt black by now, no matter how many times he pokes it with a fork.

“Get away from the food!” Nakai scolds him. “Don’t forget where your hands have just been!”

“It’s not really food anymore,” Shingo points out.

Scared Tsuyoshi puts the camera away before Kimura can reach him.

“Good,” Kimura grins predatorily.

He’s undoing the button on Tsuyoshi’s jeans when Shingo says, “Guys, breakfast died. So I suggest we skip breakfast.”

“I think we were going to anyway,” Nakai says, but it’s all he has a chance to say before Shingo pushes him against a cupboard and holds him in place with just the force of his hips pressed against Nakai’s.

“Tsuyopon, over here! It’s our turn now!” Shingo calls out while Tsuyoshi is being bitten by Kimura and he can’t really do anything.

“I don’t make out with guys in dresses, you know,” Nakai says.

“You do now,” Shingo says and kisses him.

Kissing Shingo is a new thing for him and he needs to familiarise himself with the thought first. Shingo does everything he can to make it feel as familiar as Nakai’s old pyjama pants and, not that surprisingly, it works, and Nakai isn’t thrown off balance even when another set of hands wraps around his waist. He opens his eyes, which he never noticed he has closed, to see Tsuyoshi, rather dishevelled and shirtless, joining them.

“Hey, Nakai-kun. Happy birthday,” Tsuyoshi whispers into his ear before shyly grazing it with his teeth. Shingo takes Tsuyoshi’s hand and places it at the front of Nakai’s pants and without much thought, Tsuyoshi slips his hand inside and Shingo mercifully drinks all the sounds off Nakai’s lips as Nakai feels himself growing hard under Tsuyoshi’s touch.

Kimura finds Goro by the table where they left him.

“So,” he says as he props his hands on the table on Goro’s both sides and Goro is trapped and Kimura leans very, very close, “care to tell me what it’s been all about?”

“You’re suddenly in the mood for talking?”

“Not really,” Kimura smiles and he really is not, so he lets Goro kiss down his neck and lick the rest of the cake away from his chest and was there particularly a lot of it around his nipples or does Goro simply know how to push his buttons? But Kimura won’t complain. Not really. “Your hair is ruined,” he notices.

“I don’t care,” Goro says and it’s weird but that is what turns Kimura on the most. He forces Goro’s head up and he grinds his hips slowly against his.

“I want you naked. Now.”

“Mhm,” but Goro takes his time and Kimura has to undress him himself and Goro takes way too much pleasure in having his shirt roughly pulled over his head but he doesn’t need much encouragement to step out if his pants and he sighs into Kimura’s mouth when Kimura runs a finger all the way down his bare back and between his ass cheeks.

“Takuya. Are you going to fuck me?” Goro asks.

“Do you want me to? Sit here,” Kimura pats a fairly clean spot on the table but then,

“No naked butts on my table!” rings through the kitchen and they both turn to look. And they look, because Nakai’s pants are around his ankles now and Tsuyoshi has him all the way in his mouth and Shingo is sucking on his neck and wherever he can reach. Nakai’s cheeks are flushed from all the moans he is trying to hold back and Kimura and Goro both think it’s fucking beautiful. 

(Goro gets onto the table anyway.)

“Don’t distract Nakai-kun, you two,” Shingo complains.

“Then keep him more occupied,” Kimura replies, but Shingo is already by his side, between Goro’s legs and he leans into him.

“Can I kiss you, Goro-chan?”

Goro says yes and so Shingo does and it’s really lazy and slow – and rather sexy, Kimura thinks as he is meanwhile getting Shingo out of his wig. And his dress.

It turns out when Shingo goes drag, he goes drag down to the details.

“Nice panties, Shingo. Is that lace?” Kimura arches his eyebrows.

“Shut up, you’re not even wearing any,” Shingo says pulling at Kimura’s sweatpants with one hand, but he is still focused on Goro’s mouth and Kimura easily slaps his hand away. He slaps Shingo’s ass too, a little bit harder, before hopping over to where Tsuyoshi almost gets Nakai off.

He takes Shingo’s previous place on Nakai’s side and tries to kiss him on the mouth, but the angle is weird and he has to twist his body and Nakai doesn’t help at all when he is squirming and cursing silently as Tsuyoshi’s head bobs, but he makes that little effort and their tongues meet in the air and Kimura is satisfied. He lets Nakai hold on to him because it seems Nakai might fall any moment.

“Go fuck Goro,” he tells him quietly.

“What?” Nakai all jerks and Tsuyoshi chokes and Nakai is sorry and he glares at Kimura.

“He wants it, you want it,” Kimura shrugs. “Go and fucking do it.”

And Nakai does.

Kimura happily helps Tsuyoshi get up. “How about me returning the favour in Nakai’s place now?”

Nakai watches Shingo fingering Goro and he really wants to keep watching, but he wants to change with Shingo too. Because Goro is lying back on the table, propping himself up on his elbows and his face is pure bliss and his voice is constant sighs and gasps and Nakai thought he was going to come moments ago but now he’s glad he hasn’t (although he makes a mental note to later congratulate Shingo on his boyfriend’s skills). He can now hear the little noises Tsuyoshi is making and he knows the wicked things Kimura’s tongue can do and it makes his hard cock twitch.

Goro arches one more time on the table and then the feeling is gone when fingers pull out of him and he has his eyes squeezed shut so when he feels hands caressing his thighs, he can pretend he doesn’t know who is touching him now. He feels so needy, even the lightest touch electrifies him and he likes to be tortured like this but he wants more too.

“Nakai-kun, please,” he utters.

Nakai pauses.

“Are we really okay?” he asks and feels rather stupid.

Goro opens his eyes and sits up.

“We are, but we won’t be if you don’t fuck me right now.”

And Nakai kind of smiles.

Kimura feels Shingo hovering behind him and he waits, but Shingo lightly touches his shoulder and it’s a permission, so Kimura runs his tongue up Tsuyoshi’s erection one last time, before he wraps his lips around him and sucks him good and with an almost surprised moan, Tsuyoshi comes in his mouth.

When Kimura looks around, he realises that from the least clothed he became the most clothed as everyone else got naked and he finds it rather amusing. The tightness in his balls is not that amusing though and he needs someone to take care of him soon.

Nakai buries himself deep into Goro and Goro purrs with shameless satisfaction.

“You’ve no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this,” he says.

“Do I even want to know?” Nakai snorts but with each thrust of his hips he realises he must have been waiting for this too, because it feels so amazing and suddenly he is thankful for birthdays, for his annoying, disrespectful band mates, for Goro’s naked butt on his kitchen table and his _yes, yes, Nakai-kun, faster_ , chanted breathlessly and the coiling tightness low in his stomach that makes him want to explode right now, now, now, _now_.

He’s barely aware of a hand on his ass.

“Can I?” Kimura asks and Nakai doesn’t even know but he nods and then Kimura’s finger pushes past his entrance and every time he draws his hips back, he pushes onto that finger and then Goro huffs impatiently when Nakai stops moving, but Kimura steadies him as his cock replaces that finger. And when they fall back into some rhythm, no matter how flawed it is, it’s even more amazing.

The table is shaking a whole lot and Nakai wonders if it’s going to make it, but he’s considered buying a new table anyway (although Goro will want to keep this one, claiming it’s full of memories and Nakai might or might not give up, especially when Goro will want to relive the memories on the table). Goro moans and says his name and some things that don’t make much sense together, while Kimura is just panting into his ear and Nakai can hear Shingo on the floor and Tsuyoshi riding him and his own breath is so hot it could start a fire. Or is it just Goro’s cock that is so hot in his hand and Nakai pulls at it desperately because he can’t even see what he is doing and Kimura makes him push even harder and then Goro comes and is very, very loud about it. Nakai can feel Kimura’s nails digging deep into his skin and his strangled groan signalling that it’s over and all of this is too much and Nakai comes too, so hard that he almost loses breath and everything goes black in his head for a moment and if it wasn’t for Kimura holding him up, he’d fall limp onto the floor. It feels like they won’t be able to untangle from each other now.

They can hear Shingo and Tsuyoshi’s ragged breathing and skin slapping on skin faster and faster.

“They can keep going at it for the whole day if you leave them like this,” Kimura whispers, his face buried in the crook of Nakai’s neck.

“How do you know?” Nakai claws at Goro’s hair as Goro is kissing him literally everywhere.

“They invited me over once,” Kimura grins and it feels like Nakai is going to have an imprint of Kimura’s grin on his skin for the rest of his life.

 

Nakai wakes up later – and how many times is he going to wake up again today? – and it’s still his birthday and his bed is warm and full of people.

“Guys, it’s past noon already...”

Someone’s missing.

“Tsuyopon, you’re a fucking genius!” he hears from the kitchen. “You left it on! Do you know how much porn we have here?”

Nakai thinks he’s hallucinating, until he remembers the camera. Fuck.

“Shingo! Come here right now!”


End file.
